Urgent!
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As Lex plans for their upcoming anniversary, Chloe has a surprise of her own. What happens? Read on and see! please r & r!
1. Lex's Plans and Doubts

Urgent!

DJ Duncan

February 2008

Rating: T (Teen—language)

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Miranda and Mr. Samson are my original characters. Please send comments to 1 [Luthor Mansion—Monday before Easter

After an especially harsh winter, spring arrived right just in the nick of time for Kansas residents. They were glad to see the buds on the trees and birds flying overhead, calling to each other while on the trek north. Planters (including Martha Kent of course) planned their flower beds and the next crop of blooms.

In his study, Lex engrossed himself in such a creative enterprise. As it turned out, the following Sunday represented a conjoining of different occasions in one. Besides being Easter Sunday, March 23rd was his second wedding anniversary.

It was also the day when the baby she carried was due to make his or her appearance.

He sighed, feeling his own fears and moods. Chloe had encouraged him at every step, letting him know he was better than the Big Bad Lionel in terms of personal character and fortitude. He knew she'd be the perfect partner.

Still he recalled how his father had treated him. _What if I'm like him? _He turned to his mother's portrait.

Much like a British beefeater, Lillian's image kept a sharp eye over the space and her son's activity. On several occasions, people swore the portrait was staring at them or a glimmer shone in her eyes.

On this day, however, he saw none of this. He only wanted to feel his mother's reassuring presence. _She'd tell you not to overwhelm Chloe but to find something from the heart. _He steepled his fingers while browsing through the latest in a string of online shopping sites. _What to get. What to get. _

The casualty list of potential gifts included chocolates, a year's supply of coffee and standard floral arrangements. None of those things would satisfy Smallville's Most Inquiring Mind and he knew it.

One thing he knew…whatever he did get, Martha's tulips would frame the arrangement. Just the previous week, she'd grown a few blooms in the house, knowing how much Chloe would like them.

In addition to the special gift, he had a coffee urn ready for the following Sunday as well. While she'd drain the town's coffee reserves dry with it, he wanted to have a jab at her. Besides if it kept her happy in the long run, he didn't care.

He powered down his computer and paced across the room, wracking his brain for other options. _Why is it that I can deal with multimillionaires with no effort but Chloe does this to me? _He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

As he did, a beam of sunlight poured through, reflecting off the brass rail underneath the window. It appeared almost like gold with the reflected light.

_That's it! _Lex jumped on the phone and waited for an answer. _Maybe Samson's will have something! _Several times in the past, he and his family had turned to Granville's best jewelry store for inspiring pieces. Perhaps the elderly master craftsman could strike pay dirt again.

"Samson's Jewelers. Clive Samson speaking," Samson greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Samson, this is Lex Luthor. How are you?" Lex replied, managing to compose himself.

"Lex, it's great to hear from you. Thank you for the donation to the town's art fund! We're going to be able to do that summer music series now," Samson informed him.

The billionaire nodded, feeling a burst of pride for a minute. Granville's project was something that both he and Chloe had identified and worked on as a team. "I'll let my wife know. You realize that she's going to want to do a spread for the _Ledger, _right?"

"As if I'd be brazen enough to try and deny her that? I'd rather jump into a pit full of rattlesnakes," Samson assured him.

Lex chuckled. "That would be about the size of it." He went silent for a second, letting his mind shift back to the main issue at hand. "Speaking of jumping into the pit, I have a situation."

"Oh?" The jeweler asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain wedding anniversary, would it?"

"Only you would remember that," Lex declared.

"I'm a businessman, Lex. Certainly remembering the important dates in my best clients' lives is a priority. Wouldn't you say?"

"_Touché_," Lex conceded. "Between that and the baby, I was hoping you could work the Samson magic again."

"As a matter of fact, I may just have something to interest you," Samson informed him. "There are two pieces: a necklace and a bracelet. Either one will fit the bill, I think. I'd be happy to hold them for you."

"I'll be right over. Thanks," Lex concluded before hanging up. He walked out of the study and grabbed his overcoat. As he descended the staircase, Rollins walked over. "Shall I keep dinner waiting, Master Luthor?"

"I should be back in time." He glanced at his watch. "Hopefully I won't keep Chloe waiting too long."

"I'll make sure to have her favorite coffee going. You're on an important mission, Sir. I'd be honored to assist in any way possible," the butler concurred.

While he knew the other man didn't eavesdrop on his conversations, Lex never ceased to be amazed by Rollins' instinctive understanding of these situations and his reactions to them. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Rollins. Thanks." With that, he headed out toward the garage and drove off toward Granville.

_Miss Chloe knows you love her, Master. Trust in that. Your mother always did. _The manservant headed down the hall toward his other tasks, feeling good about the mood at large.


	2. The Aborted Coffee Break

Chapter 2 [Talon—A half hour later

Even as Lex rushed toward his prize, Chloe marched through the café's front door with her favorite weapon in hand: the quart-sized coffee mug. For most of that afternoon, she had wrapped up the _Ledger_'s latest feature column due to appear three days later. _Fiona should love the stuff on Edge City. _Still she felt relieved that part of the ordeal was over.

She rubbed her stomach. While she felt conspicuous about the expanded bulge, she'd learned to put up with Lex's good natured fat cracks as well as their neighbors' gossiping about her. She'd in fact beamed with pride over her impending status as a mother. _I am having Lex's and my child, Folks! Deal with it! And this kid's going to be different than his grandfather! _

Miranda watched her walk up to the counter. "Hey, Chloe, how's the column?"

"Just finished!" She grinned at Smallville's female answer to Bruce Lee wrapped up in the guise of coffee connoisseur. _At least she hasn't changed her views of me. _"Hit me!"

Miranda quirked an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't think Lex or the Boss would want me doing that." She saucily grabbed the green handle to the decaf pot. "I had this brewing especially for you."

Chloe frowned. She definitely missed the caffeinated rush from her usual stuff. For the past few months, she'd felt half awake due to the low test. _When the baby's born, I can go back to it! _

"You're taking this well," Miranda assumed.

"The baby's most important right now. I won't hurt it," the reporter vowed.

"Even if the caffeine addiction's already in the rug rat's genes?"

"Hush, you!" Chloe swatted at the air between them despite knowing that her friend was kidding. "Hey, speaking of Lana, where is she?"

"Clark and I talked her into taking the afternoon off. I think he's got something going," Miranda supposed.

That tidbit definitely got Chloe's Inner Reporter going. "Clark doing something _romantic_? Yeah right."

"I told him if he didn't, I'd have to kill him." Miranda pulled the mini-tanker toward her and started filling it.

"That sounds more like it," Chloe retorted wryly, stifling a chuckle. "Any other little bits you might know about the Farm Boy's thinking?"

"He wouldn't tell me. Even if I knew, sorry, Chloe, I couldn't share. Confidentiality and all that," Miranda indicated. "I'm just glad he's finally making a move."

"_If _he does it," Chloe doubted. "This is Clark Kent and Lana Lang we're talking about."

"Oh he knows what's waiting for him if he doesn't." Miranda hinted, letting the words (and implied threat) hang heavily in the air.

Chloe winced. While Clark was Smallville's resident hero, she doubted he'd be able to deal with the flying fists of fury behind the counter. Especially where Lana was concerned, Miranda would defend her friend to the death if needed. That will was backed up by a twelfth degree black belt and weaponry mastery galore. "You know, as much as Mr. Plaid waffles on things, I'd still like him around."

"I know. There are other ways to get the point across." Miranda shrugged. "So anyhow, when do we find out about the baby? Did you and Lex ever get that test done?"

Chloe shook her head. "Lex and I decided not to do the ultrasound. We wanted the baby to tell us when he or she comes."

"I like it. You're showing remarkable patience. My sensei would have praised you for it," the waitress complimented. "You won't keep us waiting too long when you find out."

"Once the kid's born, the _Ledger _gets the exclusive. After that, all bets are off," Chloe informed the other while sipping on the coffee. "This is great! You sure this is decaf?"

"I thought you'd like it." Miranda smiled. "Lana and I found a supplier in Metropolis with connections to Europe and the Far East. That's a Javanese-Sumatran blend. The buyer said even you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." She giggled. "You're _world infamous_!"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the smart aleck. "Wonder how long it's going to take Lex to start teasing me about that too?" She sipped on the coffee, savoring the flavor.

As she did however, she doubled over in pain. "AHH!" The coffee mug dropped from her hand and spilled all over the floor.

Everyone turned to face the two women at the front counter.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Miranda asked although she had a good idea.

"Miranda, crap….it's time. It's coming!" Chloe huffed. "Oh _wow!" _She tensed as another contraction stabbed through her midsection. "The med center. Get me there. _Now!_"

Miranda nodded and threw her coat on. "Sandra! Take over. I'll let Mr. Luthor know." She turned to her friend. "Come on, Chloe. I'll take you in my blazer."

"Th…thanks," Chloe accepted while accompanying her friend with as much dignity as she could muster toward the vehicle.


	3. Purchase and a Summons

Chapter 3 [Granville—Samson's Jewelers

Lex parked the Lexus in front of the jewelry store and smiled. Judging from the shop owner's tone on the phone, he'd have everything pretty much wrapped up within the next few minutes. _Hope she's going to like it! _He got out of the car and entered the store.

Behind the counter, a white haired man with a white shirt, blue vest and a matching bow tie looked up expectantly. "Ah! Lex! Glad you could come! I have what we talked about."

"It's always a pleasure, Mr. Samson," the billionaire responded as he walked over and shook the other man's hand. "You've always come through. Let's see what you've got this time."

"Of course." Samson produced two cases from under the glass and set them on top of it. "I thought of your wife when I first saw them." He opened them for the customer's consideration.

The first case held an exquisite necklace made of fourteen karat gold with a sapphire pendant at its front.

The other case had a fourteen karat gold bracelet inlaid with six diamonds.

Lex exhaled longingly at the two precious items. His first instinct was to take both of them. However, he knew Chloe would never accept both items. "You're right. Chloe would like either one."

"Seems you have a choice to make, don't you?" Samson inquired knowingly.

"Yeah." Lex rubbed his chin for a few minutes before coming to a decision. "I'll take the necklace."

"Excellent choice, Lex," Samson agreed. "I'm sure Mrs. Luthor will concur."

"Let's hope so," Lex hoped while taking out his credit card and handing it to the merchant. As he did so, his cell phone buzzed at him. "Run it. I'll sign." He answered it. "Lex Luthor."

"Lex, it's Miranda Arighatto. I'm at Smallville Regional with Chloe. She's in labor," Miranda informed him. "Where are you?"

"Granville. I'm on my way," he declared.

"YOU'D BETTER BE! LUTHOR, MOVE IT!" Chloe barked into the cell.

"I'll be right there. Hang in there, Sullivan," he assured her before scribbling his signature on the credit slip's dotted line and handing it back to Samson. "I'll take it as is. Sorry, got to run. Chloe's in labor. Figures that the kid's as impatient as she is!" He carried the case out to the car, gunned the motor and burned rubber down the main state road back to Smallville.

Samson shook his head and smiled, recalling his friend's birth. _You were in a hurry too, Lex. Like father and mother, like child. _He whistled a contented tune, knowing the family's next generation would not be long in coming.


	4. The Delivery

Chapter 4 [Smallville Regional—Fifteen minutes later

Chloe winced, feeling the contractions coming closer and closer. Right after her arrival, she had fully dilated. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain. "DAMN IT!"

"It's okay," Miranda assured her. "You know Lex will be here."

"HE SHOULD BE HERE NOW!"

"Oh-kay." Miranda grimaced while looking around for any sign of hope. Then she saw the Bald One sprinting at a marathon pace toward them; his shoes barely touching the floor.

"I'm here." He stopped in front of his wife. "It's going to be okay."

"You did this to me and YOU SAY IT'S OKAY? I'm going to kill you!" she vowed.

"Let's get you into pre-op," a doctor noted. "Mr. Luthor, can you get cleaned up and put on some scrubs? We'll need you in there too."

"As if I'd be anywhere else?" Lex asked incredulously.

"As if you'd _dare _to be?" Chloe supposed with pained sarcasm. "Oh crap! AHHH!!!!"

"Doctor, can't you….?" Lex wondered.

"Lex, just go already!" Chloe insisted. "Move it or I'll have you _fixed_!"

While everyone else stared dumbly at the spewing reporter, Lex didn't react. "_Yes, Dear_." Then he walked into pre-op to get ready.

"Damn wise ass," Chloe muttered tersely between contractions as the others wheeled her in.

As the blonde patient vanished behind the doors, Miranda sighed. _So much for the best laid plans…. _She got on her cell phone again. "Hi, Lana. Yeah it's Miri. No, it's not the Talon but you and Clark better get over to the medical center. Chloe's early. See you in a few minutes." She hung up and muttered a silent prayer to herself.

[Operating Room 3

Lex stood next to his wife, gently squeezing her hand as the doctors prepared the equipment. His nerves flared, causing his stomach to do flip flops. Every contraction and Chloe's spasming only increased his own fears. _She's got to be okay. She has to be!_

"Cut it out….You're not going through it." She ground her teeth while wincing. "What did you do to me, Luthor?"

"What you wanted, Sullivan," he retorted, smirking as he said it to cover his own fear.

"I had to want it, didn't I? Great," she retorted, feeling herself floating on the pain by now.

The head doctor walked in and made sure everything was ready. "Okay, Chloe, we're set. Begin pushing."

"Gladly!" she agreed while huffing and puffing. "Come on! Mom wants to see you!"

"So does Dad," Lex chimed in.

"So he can pay for _everything_!" she insisted.

"Whatever," he conceded, knowing full well the kid would get the best of all opportunities including those from the 'real world' beyond the wealthy mansion life. "Push, Chloe."

"I _am!_" She glared at her husband before doing so. She grimaced. "COME ON!"

"That's it, Chloe! I can almost see the head!" The doctor reached out and supported the baby's head as it slid out. "I have it! Congratulations, it's a son!"

"A son." Lex beamed with pride.

"Love him but want a little girl too." Then she felt another contraction. "AHHH! LEX!"

"What is it?" he panicked. "Doctor?"

The doctor smiled. "It's going to be all right." He supported another baby as that one slid out too. "You both are the parents of twins." He examined the baby. "Fraternal twins. This one is a girl."

"A boy and a girl?" Lex asked incredulously.

"I get my daughter too…." Chloe smiled weakly. "Can I see them?"

"Let me get them cleaned up," the doctor advised while wiping both infants down and swaddling them. "There we are."

She looked at the two bundles—one on each side of her. "Hi. I'm your Mommy. That bald guy is your Daddy."

"Hey, guys," Lex greeted while considering both of the twins. He admired how small and yet perfect they both were. "You're going to get the best as _we _promised."

"Just remember who's getting the bill, _Luthor,_" she sniped good naturedly before closing her eyes.

"We'll put them in the nursery and get Mrs. Sullivan-Luthor admitted. Congratulations, once again, you two," the doctor noted before wheeling Chloe out of the room.

Lex took a breath to decompress, allowing himself to soak it all in. He was a father. _A father. The kids are here. They're our kids! Really our kids! _Then, knowing his wife was waiting impatiently, he headed toward the elevator to join her and the kids before letting them rest.

He smiled to himself. In spite of his fears, he felt pretty damn good all things considered.


	5. A Special Visitor

Conclusion

[Chloe's Room—Three Hours Later

Once the twins were returned to the nursery, Lex and Chloe had a few minutes to talk by themselves. Rather than wait for the following week, he presented her with the necklace as a token of his faith, love and gratitude for her ordeal and companionship.

To say she was floored was a galactic understatement.

But after what she had given (and continued to give) him, he was more than glad to do it.

Everyone admired the kids through the glass, congratulating and complimenting them both. (Well almost everyone. Lionel was nowhere to be found.)

Then again, the new parents and their precious bundles could've cared less. They were in the center of loving friends and, in Gabe's case, family.

And that's all they could ask for.

After the Kents, Lana, Miranda and Gabe had left, the staff allowed Lex and the babies to stay with Chloe provided she tried to rest.

Fat chance of that…..

Chloe didn't want to shut her eyes, fearing that this scenario was only a dream. She couldn't believe that she had everything she had always wanted: a man who loved her, their family and the newspaper too. She saw Lex had closed his eyes across the room. _Leave it to him to fall asleep on me! Figures! _She shifted her focus first to her son, Julian Clark Luthor, and then to his sister, Lillian Martha Luthor.

Recalling the lullaby Gabe used to sing to her, she softly hummed the tune to her charges, letting them know that Mommy was right there.

"Already nesting, Sullivan? That didn't take long," he sassed from across the room.

She knew he was teasing from her. Still, she needed some catch up points in the verbal judo tally. "It's instinct, Lex. Should've figured you were spying on me."

He chuckled, letting the steel blues sparkle softly into her hazel pools. "Only way I'm going to see our kids."

"In here, damn straight," she snarked, smirking as she said the words. "Come here, Billionaire Boy. I want _our_ moment."

He got up and walked over to their side. As with her, he couldn't believe they'd been so blessed with two angels instead of one. Worse still, he wasn't sure he deserved them. His eyes watered.

"It's okay, Lex," she assured him, letting her tone soften. "We're here. Remember that."

He nodded. "I love you, Chloe." He kissed her and then each of the kids in turn. "Remember that too."

"You'd better," she retorted, letting the playful tone return to her voice. "Besides you helped get us into this. We expect you around to help get us through it. Got it?" She quirked her eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, Ma 'am," he cracked, giving her a mini mock salute.

"That's better. Ma 'am. Hey, I like the sound of that," she assessed.

He snorted in response.

"Figured as much. Oh well, I'll take you as you are. Somebody has to, Luthor," she gibed as she squeezed his hand. As she did so, she noticed the corner of the room by the window getting brighter. "Lex, is it me or is it getting brighter in here?"

He turned toward the spot to see a familiar figure materializing in front of them. He stared in disbelief.

Chloe clutched the babies, instinctively defending her brood. Then she saw the newcomer's face, recognizing it instantly. "Lex, that…that's your…."

"The word you want, Chloe, is 'mother'." Lillian crossed the room. "What did I tell you about staring, Alex?"

"Sorry, Mom. I can't believe it," he declared while embracing her. "You're really here?"

"For a few minutes. I wanted to see your family," Lillian informed him while warmly gazing on him. "You have no idea how proud I am, Alex, of the man you've become."

He choked back a sob, getting the acceptance he'd always wanted. "Th…thanks, Mom."

"Even if your father can't see it, Julian and I know, Dear One," Lillian assured him. "Now, as for the others." She smiled. "What I just said to Alex applies to you as well, Chloe."

With those words, an event of worldwide significance occurred….Chloe was struck dumb; her sharp tongue frozen in that moment.

"And what's wrong with that?" the angel asked with concern.

Chloe bowed her head. "Sorry. It's been so long since I've had anyone…tell me that."

"I do," Lex interjected.

"I know." His wife smiled at him. "But it's different. Since my mother…left, I've wanted to hear…that. And then, there's what Lionel thinks of me."

Lillian shook her head. "I'm sorry about what happened with your mother, Chloe. And yes, I know about it. Where ever she is, I can assure you, she still loves you. Hopefully she will come back one day. As for Lionel, he is who he is. I know you two will not allow these children down his path."

He exchanged looks with his wife, affirming that fact…as if there was any doubt.

"And you?" Chloe asked hesitantly of the angel. "How do I measure up?"

"Measure up? To whom, Dearest?" Lillian wondered.

"To you. I mean…you're you," Chloe admitted, nearly stammering over her words. She looked nervously at Julian and Lillian. "How can I?"

"I was hardly the perfect mother. Chloe, you already know the answer to your question," Lillian assured her. Seeing the bafflement in her daughter-in-law's eyes, she continued, "Love and care for these children. You have a warm heart, Chloe, and you love these children. You also have a good man to help you raise them." She let her eyes sparkle at the other woman. "I always wanted a daughter when I was alive. You've fill that gap for me, Chloe." She kissed Chloe's forehead. "You are my daughter. Rest assured of that."

"Thank you. Would you mind if I called you, Mom?" Chloe expressed, fighting back still more tears.

"I would be honored if you would," Lillian agreed before turning to the babies next. "Hello, my grandchildren." She kissed each of them in turn. "From each of your namesakes, may you be blessed."

"I hope Julian's okay with us naming one of them after him," Lex hoped.

"He's thrilled about his nephew and niece," Lillian assured him. "He wanted me to thank you for the honor."

Lex nodded. "We still think about him a lot. Let him know that too."

"He knows but he'll appreciate that." She looked to the sky. "It's time for me to go. Just know that you're more than ready for this. Just take each day as it comes and love each other. Watch to make sure their grandfather doesn't try to influence them. Other than that, it seems everything else is in place. I love you all." With that, she walked back into the light, vanishing into the late afternoon sunset.

"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed. "She was here! Lex, that was your mother!"

"Sure was," he agreed. "Seems you have your approval, Chloe. Not that I'm surprised." He kissed her forehead. "I've told you that you're like her in so many ways."

"She accepts me. This is so awesome," she realized while rubbing his arm. "And you do too."

"As you said before, someone has to. Face it, Sullivan, we're stuck with each other and our kids," he sassed almost in spite of the warm grin as he waggled his fingers in front of the little faces.

"Better remember that, Luthor. She's watching and so am I."

He stopped her mouth with a kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's just enjoy the moment, okay."

She nodded, letting her eyes glint lovingly into his. For the next few hours and the rest of their lives, the new family solidified their bonds, savoring the experience as they went. True, they had their ups and down but so it is with any family.

At last, love would permeate the stone walls of the Luthor mansion after so many years of icy solitude…..

At last, two people wanting acceptance had found it from above, the children in their arms, their community and most importantly, in each other.

And that, is how it should be……

THE END


End file.
